


Heart Eyes: In

by AnotherAoife



Category: Druck, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Competitive! David, Internalized Homophobia, Jonas POV, Jonas is a Good Friend, M/M, Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherAoife/pseuds/AnotherAoife
Summary: The German boy squad comes over to play Mario Kart, David gets very competitive and Jonas notices Matteo doesn't do much PDA





	Heart Eyes: In

**Author's Note:**

> credit to queenofpurgatoryx.tumblr.com for a banger of a text post that inspired this
> 
> please comment

David and Matteo loved each other. That was for sure. David and Matteo were also two horny teenage boys alone for once in an apartment shared by 4 young adults, and sometimes their romantic interests. An apartment that had a couch that Matteo thought looked perfect for some  _strenuous activities_  with David.

The trouble with that though, was sometimes when one is having a little too much fun doing said strenuous activities, one forgets that they had invited their friends over to play Mario Kart. And sometimes when one is too caught up in their boyfriend’s blown out pupils and ragged breaths, one doesn’t hear their friends knocking on the door.

That is how Jonas Augustin ended up walking in on David and Matteo, half naked and very busy on their couch.

“Dude!” yelled Jonas, covering his eyes. Matteo bolted away from David instantly and they were both searching for their t-shirts frantically. They were fully clothed and sitting a meter apart before Abdi and Carlos even made their way through the door.

The only hint that anything had gone on was Matteo’s heavy breathing and the trail of bruises leading from his jawline to under his t-shirt, as well as Matteo’s burning cheeks.

Jonas thought he looked strangely ashamed, nothing like he had the time he walked in on Jonas and Hanna. Matteo wasn’t the kind of person to get embarrassed, but at that moment he looked like he wanted the earth to swallow him whole.

Jonas didn't have time to dwell on the thought before Abdi and Carlos were barging into the sitting room wittering on and asking Matteo why he was so out of breath. If Jonas thought Matteo looked embarrassed before, it was nothing compared to how he looked now.

“Just, um, running.” Matteo seemed to realise how stupid he sounded before the words had even left his mouth. David realised this too and looked over at Jonas. They were both trying to contain their laughter at watching Matteo blunder his way through an excuse.  

David gave Jonas a  _look._  The kind of look that said  _do you see what an idiot my boyfriend is? God, I love him._

“Matteo? Running? _Running?”_  laughed Abdi. “I guess David really is a good influence.”

David grinned up at Abdi. He seemed to have recovered much faster than Matteo, who was still trying to cover his lap and stop staring at David’s lips. Gross.

“Matteo you haven’t run a day in your life.”  Matteo stared directly at Carlos and raised his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry Carlos, did you come here only to judge my exercise habits or did you want to get your ass beaten in Mario Kart?” And just like that, the cocky Matteo Jonas knew and loved was back. Well, maybe cocky wasn’t the right choice of words, given the circumstance.

Sometimes Jonas hated his thoughts.

“And I guess you got all those bruises on your next from running? Right, Matteo?” grinned Abdi. Matteo just blushed and muttered while he tried to find the controllers.

Soon enough they were halfway through a Mario Kart mini-tournament. It quickly became obvious that Matteo was bluffing through his teeth. Where Matteo had lost every single race, David had won them all. The kind, mysterious ray of sunshine that was David, who had said he was ‘a little rusty’, had run laps around all of them.

He had been sceptical at the start, when he thought they were letting him win, but once he realised they were doing their best he lit up. Matteo didn’t look surprised at how competitive David was. He looked proud even.

Every time David destroyed them all he’d call “That’s my boy!” 

He didn’t say ‘that’s my boyfriend’ though. Just another thing Jonas noticed he was holding back on.

The more they played, the cockier David got. And the taunts, oh god the taunts.

“Come on Jonas, I thought Matteo said you knew how to play Mario Kart?” with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky grin.

“Oh Abdi, you should’ve told me if you’d lost control of both your hands. Oh? Oh, you haven’t? You’re just that bad?” That one had resulted in him being chased around the apartment by a playfully enraged Abdi. He had outrun Abdi, which led to him asking if Abdi’s feet were out of order as well.

“Carlos? You know, I’m pretty sure you’re meant to be  _racing,_  not inspecting Mario Kart flowers to see if they’re nice enough to pick for Kiki.”

David was an unexpected savage when he was competing.

It was a mystery, how he was so good. He claimed it was natural talent but no man on earth could just naturally be  _that_  good. It was shocking. The boys were in awe. And Matteo, the bastard, was sitting there with a smug look on his face as though he hadn’t driven directly off a bridge six times in the last round.

Eventually, it just got too much.

“Okay,” Jonas started to announce. “This obviously isn’t working.” Before he could suggest any ideas, Matteo was swooning over his boyfriend,

“My boy is just too talented!” He was staring dreamily at David again. Man, he was whipped. He looked at David like he put the stars in the sky.

“Babe, I had to show you how to reverse.” He sounded annoyed but David was smiling softly. He looked at Matteo the same way. Jonas thought his relationship with Hanna had been good in its prime but this, this was a whole new level. His Matteo and this David kid were made for each other. David lit Matteo up and Matteo did the same for him.

“It's literally just pushing backwards,” muttered Abdi, confused at how Matteo had possibly not understood. Jonas had a suspicion he faked not knowing how just to get David to touch his hands, but with Matteo you never knew. He really could just be that clueless.

The guy was smart in school and in lots of other ways but, wow. He really lacked a lot of common sense. But it was endearing, especially to David

“Okay Luigi, we get it, you’re boyfriend is a god on earth and you have maybe six brain cells. We already knew that.” Matteo smiled up at him stupidly. He knew it was 100% true.

Everyone agreed that David was too good at Mario Kart for them to keep playing the way they were. Eventually, they decided to wait until Hans got home and play teams. Matteo’s absolutely atrocious Mario Kart capabilities cancelled out David’s god given talent to make them a fair team.

While they waited for Hans to come home they decided to do one on one matches to see if anyone could dethrone David.

They all went, one by one, and they were all defeated.

Matteo went first, to get it out of the way. He forgot how the controls worked halfway through the first lap. He never stood a chance.

Jonas went next. He came close, but the win just escaped his grip. Or at least that’s what he said. In reality, David had stopped to let him catch up more than once, just to challenge himself.

Abdi went in passionate and came out a broken man. They had all believed he could win until David lapped him in the second last lap. It really damaged team morale.

Carlos was last, and he was terrified. Jonas had convinced Matteo that someone other than David had to win at least one race. Matteo promised him he would do what he could.

As the cars took off, Carlos stayed level with David. Matteo got up from the floor where the losers were sitting and plopped down next to David.

“You’re doing great baby,” he muttered while he put his hand on David’s knee. On the screen, David’s kart faltered and drifted wrong, banging him into a rock. David didn’t take much time to recover but Carlos had shortened the distance between them.

Matteo started running his hand up and down David’s leg. Jonas and Abdi were still sat on the floor, delighted with what was happening. David’s kart ran directly into a banana peel.

“Matteo, I swear to God, whatever you’re doing, stop it,” David muttered through his gritted teeth. Carlos was catching up quickly.

“What? I’m just appreciating my boyfriend,” whispered Matteo, moving his mouth closer to David’s ear. Jonas and Abdi were losing their minds on the floor and Carlos looked like he could cry with the pressure.

Jonas knew it was over for David when Matteo put his lips on David’s neck. David absolutely melted and his kart flew straight off the cliff. His face was turned to Matteo within seconds. Soon Matteo’s lips had found a nicer place than David’s neck: David’s lips.

“Ew! Get a room!” whooped Abdi as Carlos’ kart passed into first place. That brought Matteo back to earth quickly and in a flash he was on the floor again, leaving David confused and in second place on the couch.

It was odd, Jonas thought. Matteo seemed embarrassed to kiss David in front of them.

Carlos and David drew once Matteo left and took his distractions with him. Matteo was quieter for a few minutes. Jonas worried about him.

He found himself doing more of that, worrying, once Matteo came out. He didn’t know how he had missed something so big, and Matteo being miserable for long. He was a bad friend. He’d make up for it though, even if it meant worrying about Matteo for years to come.

Matteo came back to himself soon though. He was laughing and joking when David got up to use the bathroom. The second David shut the door behind him Jonas started talking.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Not the most subtle start, he’d admit, but it got everyone’s attention.

“Huh? What did I do now?” Somehow, Matteo didn’t understand what Jonas was trying to say from just those four words.

“It’s not what you did man, it’s what you didn’t do. Are you a monk now? Why do you keep leaving David all hot and heavy,” Jonas tried to show what he was saying by raising his eyebrows but Matteo looked at him like he was insane.

“Yeah, what do you think will happen? We’re not going to beat you up for touching your boyfriend Matteo. You’re allowed kiss him.” Carlos was as wise as ever and caught on to what Jonas was saying. “You’re allowed kiss  _your boyfriend_. It looks like you’re scared.”

Matteo just looked down. He knew in the back of his mind they’d notice eventually.

“I know guys. Sometimes I’m fine, but then I remember you’re all here and, I just, and it’s fucking stupid but, I just don’t want you to think I’m gross or anything.” He said it quietly, but he still said it. And it made Jonas’s heart squeeze in his chest.

“Shut up dude. You  _are_  gross, but that’s because you’ll eat food from the floor after it’s been there three months, not because you like guys.”

“Fuck off,” smiled Matteo. “God, I know I’m such a dumbass but like it’s _hard_  sometimes.” That hurt Jonas’s entire body.

“I hear you, bro,” mumbled Abdi. Everyone stopped. Had they heard Abdi right? Was he saying what they thought he was? It couldn’t be, but that’s what Jonas had thought about Matteo.

  
“Abdi, are you gay?” Jonas thought he might have fallen into a parallel dimension.

“What? No! Oh my god, no! I was just trying to be supportive guys! I’m not” Abdi looked horrified.

David ran back in and hopped the couch, just another example of him being ten times more athletic than all the other boys.

“What’s Abdi not?” David settled down on the couch next to Matteo.

“Gay,” grinned Matteo

“Oh damn, there go our plans for this evening.” Matteo smiled at the boy he loved while everyone laughed and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek, which got lots of cheers from the boys on the floor.

Hans was home quickly after that.

Up until this point it had been mostly fun and games between friends, but when Hans came in he stepped up the game. The teams were formed: Abdi and Carlos, Jonas and Hans and Matteo and David. After Matteo had lost the first round for him and David, things got  _serious_.

Matteo watched as David went from a ray of sunshine to a professional Mario Kart player. It wasn’t a game anymore, it was a competition and he had finally found a match in Hans. Matteo’s friends hadn’t seen this side of David before but Matteo had, and Matteo loved it.

He sat back and waited for it to happen, and it did. David turned around to stare at him with his competitive fire back in his eyes.

“Matteo, we’re winning this shit.”

From there no one else stood a chance. David leapt onto the couch behind Matteo and stayed perched there, telling him what to do all through the next four races.

Somehow, even with Matteo getting stuck at a wall for half a minute and accidentally hitting David with his one blue shell, they were tied for first place as the last lap was coming to a close. Jonas was shocked that David could carry Matteo through the entire game. It was remarkable. He had hardly been trying before.

Both Hans and David were across the finish line. The jury was split on who had crossed it first. Carlos and Abdi had given up. They were both a lap and  a half behind so they’d put down the controllers to focus on who would win

Matteo was starting to think they lost it, and everyone screaming wasn’t helping, so he panicked. Jonas saw him starting to mash all the buttons he could get his fingers on. And, somehow, fucking somehow, he threw out a banana that Jonas couldn’t have anticipated because no one knew Matteo had it, not even Matteo himself.

“Bullshit!” Jonas yelled as Matteo crawled across the finish line, he had forgotten how to even accelerate. But Jonas couldn’t move. The banana had hit him.

David and Matteo had won. Matteo, who didn’t even know how to turn at first, had beat Jonas and Hans’s dream team.

“Yes babe!” cheered David. He grabbed Matteo’s grinning face with both hands and fired his lips onto Matteo’s.

And god were they  _kissing_. All the boys could do was stare, mouths gaping. Jonas hoped someone would say something before it escalated farther but he was speechless. Matteo had gone from someone who would barely peck his boyfriend’s cheek to a full-on exhibitionist in under an hour. Carlos came to his senses first.

“Ew!” he teased, laughing. Matteo gently pushed David off him laughing as well. David was still basking in the glow of their unlikely win.

“I did not need to see that.” Abdi laughed fondly.

“Wow, can’t believe my friends are homophobic. #PrayForMe.” Matteo hooked his arm around David’s waist. Jonas had missed seeing him like this. He had almost forgotten this side of Matteo.

“Oh fuck off,” chuckled Abdi.

“If you think that was bad, you should see him in the bedroom,” smirked David. The reaction was instant. Everyone was shoving at Matteo or shrieking. Matteo himself was grinning good-naturedly up at David with his heart eyes in.

“You weren’t complaining last night  _babe_ ,” Matteo beamed.

After everything calmed down and they were putting food out on the table Jonas asked David to come smoke with him on the balcony.

David walked out happily with him but refused the joint.

“I don’t really smoke,” he smiled. Jonas just nodded back at him. Smarter than the rest of them, and he valued his lungs more.

“You make him really happy, man,” he said, blowing out the smoke and looking off into the distance, counting the city lights. Just like he and Matteo had when they were kids.

“He makes me happier,” smiled David earnestly. He was looking out at the lights too, rubbing his hands together to keep warm. The fingerless gloves looked cool, but they weren’t the most practical. Jonas wanted to say more.

He wanted to thank David. Thank him for making Matteo smile again, for reminding how to make jokes and give his opinions as if he thought they were important. For showing him that he matters and that people care about him. He wanted to thank him, for bringing back the light in Matteo, but he didn’t know how.

They heard Hans calling them inside for the food. Before David could go Jonas grabbed his arm.

“Thank you, man. For bringing him back.”

“I didn't bring him back. He brought himself back. I was just there to help, like you, like Abdi and Carlos and Hans. We all helped but Matteo did it himself.”

Jonas liked David. He was good for all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> you like it? comment!  
> you hate it? comment!!
> 
> it took me a while but like i really enjoyed


End file.
